


We're Not Going to Guam

by facethestrange



Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ajira Flight 316 passengers wake up in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Going to Guam

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on March 15th 2012, during season 1 of Once Upon a Time.
> 
> Challenge entry for [onceuponaland](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com).

Hurley said out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Dude... This is not the Island."

They were in a forest, not in the jungle, and in the distance they could see the buildings of a small town.

"We were meant to go back... Maybe this is where we were meant to arrive," said Jack.

"I only went with you because I wanted to find Claire," said Kate, distraught.

"Maybe that's where she is..." said Jack, a bit more unsure than before. Thinking like Locke wasn't that easy, he was still learning.

"Right. She is here after I left her on the Island," replied Kate sarcastically.

"Dude. Maybe you're right? With the mysterious lady and all? Maybe this is where she meant to send us?" said Hurley, but no one listened to him. "Well. I'll just go to that town and look for Claire. Can you at least give me her picture?"

\-----

"Claire?" Hurley called after the blonde woman, but when she turned around it definitely wasn't Claire. "Um, sorry."

"Hey, who are you?" the woman asked.

"I, um... I'm just looking for this woman?" Hurley showed her the picture.

"Is she missing?"

"Um, no. I mean, yes. No. Not really. We know where she is, we're just not there. I mean, we know where we left her but now we're somewhere else. I mean-"

"What?"

"Sorry, I gotta go!" said Hurley quickly, as soon as he saw that the woman was wearing a sheriff's badge. He already seemed suspicious enough, he didn't need to keep babbling and make it worse.

\-----

"Hello?" he asked, but no one replied. "What better place to ask than an old store. Or a pawn shop? A really creepy old pawn shop..." he muttered to himself, and then he asked louder, "Hello?"

The shop owner finally appeared.

"Excuse me, have you seen this woman?" asked Hurley, showing him the picture.

The last thing he expected was getting pinned to the wall by the skinny old guy in a fancy suit.

"What have you done to her?" the man shouted as he punched Hurley in the face.

"Easy, dude! I didn't do anything to Claire-"

"Her name is not Claire!" the man shouted and punched him again.

"Whatever you say, dude. We just came to make sure she's okay. If she's not on the Island anymore, I guess she's okay, I can leave her alone..."

"What island? What have you done to her?! Where is she?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Hurley shouted and pushed the man away, "I don't know where she is, that's why I'm asking you!"

The guy took a step back and Hurley continued.

"We're her friends, we came back to help her."

"How many of you?" the guy seemed to calm down a little.

"Well, me, Kate and Jack. There were Sun and Sayid too, but we kinda lost them. Has she told you about us? Well, there is also Ben... somewhere. But I'm sure she didn't tell you about Ben."

"She didn't tell me about any of you," the man's voice had a dangerous edge again, and this time it was Hurley who took a step back, "but how about you and your friends go with me, and we all ask the Mayor?"


End file.
